1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and to a method for forming stacks of nested containers, such as cups and the like, and more particularly, relates to an apparatus and method for separating stacks each consisting of a predetermined count of isolated nested containers from a continuous supply of the containers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the packaging of various articles, particularly in instances wherein a plurality of nested articles are adapted to be packaged in an overwrap for retail bulk sales, it is important that a correct count or quantity of the articles be contained in each package in order to avoid complaints by retailers or consumers which are occasioned by a short count of the articles in each package, or to prevent economic losses to the manufacturer resulting from an excess or imprecise count of the articles being included in each package. Frequently, articles of that type may consist of containers, for example, cups constituted of a thermoplastic material which is formed into the cup-shaped configurations in a continually operating thermoforming and trimming installation, and wherein the articles are nested to form a continuous supply stack. Thereafter, stacks each having a count of a predetermined number of such nested containers are isolated, removed from the continuous supply of containers and suitably bagged, for example, by being transported directly into a package. Generally, the isolation of stacks each having a predetermined quantity of containers therein from a continuous supply of nested containers is effected either manually or through devices measuring the length of the isolated stack, which frequently may lead to inaccuracies in the count of containers provided in each of the isolated stacks. Consequently, it is of considerable economic and commercial importance to be able to provide an apparatus and a method wherein a predetermined count of nested containers, such as thermoformed plastic cups or the like, can be isolated or separated in a nested, stacked condition from a continuous supply of the containers, and the thusly separated stacks are continuously conveyed either directly or indirectly from the apparatus suitable packaging adapted for retail merchandising.